A recording device that can perform a parallel process of recording (writing) and copying at the time of copying (dubbing) of recorded content (programs) is not almost widely used except a case for part of the special application.
In popularly used recording devices, a copying process is started after recording is terminated so as not to give an influence on recording (programmed recording) that is programmed to be executed during copying when copying is instructed.
Since the instructed copying process is not performed until recording programmed to be executed is terminated, a time required for terminating the copying process becomes long.